


Home

by sunnyasue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyasue/pseuds/sunnyasue
Summary: 一些關於家的小片段





	Home

【SPN】家

 

「Dean，不要在我的床上吃東西，去你的床上吃！」

 

Sam無奈的低喃著：都是碎碎，油膩膩的，每次都這樣，等等油漬弄髒我的書，噢！這裡還有！嘴裡念著，手更是忙活著到處輕拍，掃落那些細碎渣滓。

 

　　自從有了各自的床後，Sam對自己的領域管轄權便像是無限擴大，從來不覺得Sammy可以自言自語到這程度的Dean開始無時無刻的捉弄他。

 

　　Sam總會整理旅館的床鋪，即便他們不住在這裡，只過夜，Sam還是會在起床後細心的鋪好床，對Dean來說，床就是要亂七八糟的才像有人睡過，可Sam不同，對他來講，旅館的床就已經夠糟了，所以更要好好整理才能睡得好。

　　

　　睡眠障礙吧？　　

　

　　Dean想，Sam從來沒有過自己的房間、自己的書桌、自己的床鋪，在這些漂盪的日子裡，旅館的床就是他們的房間、書桌、睡覺的地方。

 

　　小時候父親在桌上做事時，他們把床當桌子，窩在上面寫作業、看書、查資料，之後還多了上油清槍等等的活，這些都是在床上搞定。

 

　　當父親把Impala交給他後，副駕駛位就成了Sam的另一個房間，他窩在這個位子上看書、查資料、吃東西、打瞌睡，和他聊天打屁，然後進入夢鄉，沉沉的睡著，在那些靜謐的時刻裡，Dean聽著引擎聲、Sam的呼嚕聲，餘光看著Sam合不攏嘴流口水的蠢樣，就是他的幸福。

 

　　Sam會把所有伸手可及的日常用品放在副駕駛的各個角落，牙刷和牙膏塞在座位前面的夾層與手電筒和打火機還有零錢同一處，當然還有其他亂七八糟的小東西，上方的遮陽板放的是車籍資料和假駕照，他的筆記本和側背包會擱在他膝上與腳下，後座會放著保冷箱和當下任務會用到的衣著還有需要的雜物，假身分證們在Sam回來後，就被分門別類，任務所需時會照著Dean喜好先被Sam整理好。

 

　　財務分開之外，他們在Impala還藏了一些零用金，以備不時之需。

 

　　他們包裝行李的方式承襲John的軍人風格。每在一個地方停留時，會先觀察附近周遭的街道與住家風格，討論逃命路線。在自助洗衣店把深色衣物與淺色衣物分開開始清洗時，就是倆人短暫的輕鬆時刻，他們會暗語聊著上次與這次的任務，還會互相調侃、檢討疏失等等，有時候Sam會靜默地看著自己的書，Dean會發呆看著滾筒裡的衣服或是路上行人，看著窗外灑落的陽光或雨景，夜景霓虹燈等等有甚麼看甚麼，優哉游哉地享受片刻靜謐。

 

　　「吼！不要在我的床上看小黃書！」當Sam翻開枕頭時，百般嫌棄的捏著書皮把它砸回Dean的床後，又開始碎語著。

 

　　或許Sam從未有過自己的房間，但是他知道總有一天Sam會明白，家不是一個可見之處，它就歸屬在心裡。


End file.
